1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle visors and more particularly to a visor having an integrally formed covered storage compartment.
2. Discussion
It has long been recognized that the visor of a vehicle is a convenient location for the storage of small personal articles, such as sunglasses and the like. Typically, visors have been provided with pockets, flaps or trays mounted thereon for receiving such articles. This approach is typically used in the prior art to provide attachments to the upholstered surface of the visors. When such prior art includes an opening flap or tray, they typically open in a downward direction which tends to obstruct the view of the vehicle operator.
One device proposed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,916 entitled xe2x80x9cVisor With Storage Compartmentxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. This device includes a visor body having a generally rectangular recess that is adapted to receive a covered storage compartment assembly. The covered storage compartment assembly includes a frame, a cover and numerous small components such as springs, which must be assembled together prior to installing the covered storage compartment to a visor body. The use of numerous additional components and the requirement for labor to subassemble and install the covered storage compartment may add considerable cost to a visor assembly. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a visor with a covered storage compartment that may be more easily and cost-effectively produced.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a visor assembly with a covered storage compartment which can be produced at a relatively lower cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a visor assembly with a covered storage compartment with a lid member that is unitarily formed with a body structure of the visor.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides a visor assembly having a lower wall member, an upper wall member, a lid member, a living hinge and a partition member. The living hinge pivotably couples the lid member to the upper wall member. The partition member cooperates with the lower and upper wall members to form a storage compartment. The living hinge permits the lid member to be pivotably moved between a first position in which the lid member substantially clears the storage compartment parallel and a second position in which the lid member substantially covers the storage compartment.